codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Knightmare Frame
The Knightmare Frames are humanoid war machines (mecha) developed by the Holy Empire of Britannia (mecha=robot+gun). Unveiled during the invasion of Japan, the Knightmare Frames are almost exclusively used in place of the practically obsolete main battle tanks. The name "Knightmare Frame" is a play on the word "nightmare" and a knight's mare. The Knightmare Frames achieve dominance in combat through the use of 'Landspinners', self-propelled roller skates attached to the ankles of the machines which allowst them to achieve high mobility and speeds on most terrain. Sophisticated 'Factsphere' open sensor cameras on the head or torso gather visual data. The Knightmare Frames are powered by the Yggdrasil Drive, a fictional energy source. Later models also incorporate Sakuradite, a superconductive material. Typical Knightmare Frame armament includes handheld rifles and shoulder or wrist-mounted rocket anchors called Slash Hakens. Knightmare Frames are piloted from a cockpit set in the protruding 'hump back' in the unit. The cockpit is a self-contained control center which can be ejected in case of emergency. History The creation of Knightmare Frames is roughly divided in four Ages, which mark the birth of a new kind of weapon platform and its evolution into a full-fledged combat system.1 First Age: Infancy The beginnings of the Knightmare Frame came from the creation of 'emergency survival cockpits' for conventional vehicles. Equipped with rocket engines to fly the crew away from the wreck, the contraptions were soon equipped with artificial legs to allow greater mobility. Limited room inside said vehicles restricted the number of legs to two. Though not a weapon in any sense of the word, the 'walking cockpits' provided the base form for their successors. Second Age: Turning Point Several years later, the creation of several common Knightmare Frame technologies, such as the Factspheres and Landspinners, lead to the funding for Knightmare Frame prototypes. However, the new technologies performed erratically, and the research was outsourced to military-based robotics projects and social-oriented programs. The former was assigned to a Britannian Army Special Division, the 'Special Dispatch Guidance System Division', while the latter went in the hands of a private group, the Ashford Foundation. The foundation implemented technologies related to training and education, enabling the entire Knightmare Frame program to make progress fluidly. The bipedal weapon was nicknamed 'Knightmare' by the Army but its non-offensive equipment was referred to as 'Frame' by civilians. The union of those two terms gave birth to the name 'Knightmare Frame'. Third Age: Archetype With the results gained from the two separate programs, Knightmare Frames were developed in combat-effective platforms. Use of Sakuradite became paramount in making the Knightmare Frames perform to expectations, resulting in the mineral's value increasing greatly, turning it into resource as important as fossil fuel in international politics. The Third Age also marked the creation of the Ganymede prototype, manufactured and designed by the Ashford Foundation. Its test pilot, Marianne, quickly became famous and was granted knighthood, before eventually getting married to the Britannian Emperor. However, the company suffered great loss when Marianne was assassinated. The Ashford Foundation eventually retired from its business and its employees were disbanded. The truth on the Empress' death was never truly elucidated but rumors suggest that her downfall was caused by a political feud meant to keep the rising Ashford Foundation in check. Fourth Age: Implementation The Fourth Age saw the introduction of the RPI-11 Glasgow, the first mass-production weapons platform. Its abilities allowed the Britannian Empire to easily dominate Japan during the invasion in 2010 A.T.B. The Glasgow moved on to become the baseline unit for the Britannian Army, though it is eventually made obsolete. Some Glasgow units are still used by the Knightpolice for law enforcement, and other countries have used it as a base in the creation of their own Knightmare Frames. Fifth Age: Evolution Following the success of the Knightmare Frames against conventional weapons of war, attention was turned to creating Knightmare Frames intended to destroy similar weapons, including other Knightmare Frames. The Sutherland is the result of this. The Sutherland feature improvements to cockpit comfort and function, better mobility, and increased close-combat capabilities to emphasize its role as an anti-robot weapon. The Second Princess Cornelia and her bodyguards make use of the Gloucester, a Sutherland variant designed specifically to combat other Knightmare Frames, reflecting the Chinese Federation and the EU's development of their own Knightmare Frames. Sixth Age: Missing and Continuation The sixth age features almost no improvements in Knightmare Frame technology, earning it the moniker "Missing Generation". The creation of the Seventh Generation Lancelot marked the first significant innovation. Sakuradite is not only used in the Yggdrasil Drive, but is also scattered throughout the frame, increasing performance dramatically in all areas. This allows the Lancelot to effectively employ the MVS (Maser Vibration Sword) and electromagnetic shielding. In addition to the frame, Sakuradite is also used in the VARIS (Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire), with the intent of giving it the strength to survive a direct hit. This kind of rapid development completely defies the notion of general purpose and mass production units, resulting in the Lancelot being a unique machine. Britannian models Galahad The Galahad, named after the Knight of the Round Table, is a Knightmare Frame piloted by the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein. Its armor is light purple and black. The Galahad carries a sword named Excalibur on its back, which is larger than the Knightmare itself. The sheath has a landspinner. Gawain :The Gawain.Series: IFX-V301 :Height: 6.57m :Weight: 14570kg :Weapons: :Hadron cannon × 2 (ハドロン砲, Hadoron hō?) :Slash Haken × 10 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) :Equipment/Installment: :Landspinner propulsion systems (inside its feet) :Float Unit :Gefjun Disturber :Druid System Named after the Knight of the Round Table, the Gawain is a prototype Knightmare Frame privately developed by Prince Schneizel el Britannia. It is unusual in that it is three times the size of most other Knightmares and features a double-seater cockpit, even though it doesn't need to be operated by two people. It also doesn't seem to feature Factspheres or an identifiable ejection system. The Gawain is equipped with an integrated Float System, making it capable of sustained flight. Its fingers are miniature Slash Hakens, and it features a pair of shoulder-mounted Hadron Cannons, which can emit continuous streams of destructive energy over prodigious ranges. The Knightmare is initially incomplete, and its Hadron Cannons fire erratically. The unit is perfected by the Black Knights' scientific mastermind, Laksharta, who uses her Gefjun Disturber technology to gain control of the Hadron cannons' erratic firepower. As a side benefit, the Disturber's natural disruption properties also render the Gawain invisible to radar. The Gawain's lack of weapons belie its true function, as its advanced electronics and the experimental Druid System analysis complex mark it as a powerful commander unit. Despite its strengths, the Gawain is a fairly slow unit, and as such is easily outmaneuvered by smaller, faster Knightmares. Lelouch Lamperouge and Kallen Stadtfeld steal the Gawain in episode 19 of the first season in order to escape from the Kaminejima Island ruins. Despite the amount of new technology consequently lost, Schneizel dismisses the Gawain's theft, considering it to be a mere "experimental subject". After its technology is perfected, it becomes Lelouch's and C.C.'s personal Knightmare; C.C. handles the piloting while Zero operates the weapons and issues orders. The Gawain later proves instrumental in Zero's plans during the invasion of the Tokyo Settlement, single-handedly wiping out the totality of Britannia's air support in the area. The Gawain is lost during a battle with the powerful Siegfried Knightmare when C.C. uses its Slash Hakens to entangle the Siegfried and drag them both into the crushing depths of the ocean. Though the frame is damaged beyond repair, its Druid System and Hadron Cannons are salvaged. Both technologies are incorporated into the Black Knights' flagship, the Ikaruga. It is also adapted by Rakshata to control the Absolute Defense Territory system of Zero's personal Knightmare, the Shinkirō. Glasgow :Height： 4.24m :Weight: 7350kg :Weapons: :Slash Haken × 2 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) :Assault Rifle × 1 (アサルトライフル, Asarutoraifuru?) :Tonfa × 2 (トンファー, Tonfā?) :Stun Gun × 2 (スタンガン, Sutangan?) :Equipment/Installment: :Factspheres sensor :Landspinner propulsion systems :Cockpit Ejection System The is a fourth-generation Knightmare Frame and the first mass-production model produced by Britannia. It actively contributed to the invasion of Japan, providing an overwhelming tactical advantage over conventional combat vehicles. The Glasgow's armament includes Slash Hakens, Stun Guns, Tonfas, and a handheld assault rifle. Its hull still serves as a template for its successors, but the model itself is phased out in favor of the RPI-13 Sutherland by the start of the series. Various Japanese resistance cells use modified Glasgow models called Burais. They also make use of a cannon built from four such units called a Raikou. Kallen Stadtfeld uses a customized red Glasgow in the beginning of the series, which is destroyed in battle against the Lancelot during the latter's first combat deployment. Knight Police :Height: 4.24m :Weight: 7350kg :Weapons: Slash Haken × 2 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) :Machine Pistol × 2 (機械拳銃, Kikaikenju?) :Tonfa × 2 (トンファー, Tonfā?) :Knife × 2 (ナイフ, Naifu?) :Shield × 1 (シロド, Shirodo?) :Equipment/Installment: :Factspheres sensor :Landspinner propulsion systems :Cockpit Ejection System The Knight Police (ナイトポリス, Naitoporisu?) is a Knightmare Frame made from retired Glasgows used by the Britannian Police Force as backup support for regular and special police units. As such, it is armed with a machine pistol instead of an assault rifle as well as a specially-made anti-Knightmare Frame combat knife. In addition, Knight Police frames also use a shield during crowd-control situations where firearms or rogue Knightmares may be present. Gloucester :Height: 4.29m :Weight: 7750kg :Weapons: :Slash Haken × 2 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) :Assault Rifle × 1 (アサルトライフル, Asarutoraifuru?) :Chaos Bakurai × multiple (ケイオス爆雷, Keiosu Bakurai?, lit. Chaos depth charge) :Jousting Lance × 1 :Missile packs x2 :Equipment/Installment: :Factspheres sensor :Landspinner propulsion systems :Cockpit Ejection System The fifth-generation Gloucester (グロースター, Gurōsutā?) is a remodeled Sutherland focused on close combat. Featuring enhanced hand-to-hand capabilities, the Gloucester is exclusively used by Princess Cornelia's royal guards and is first seen piloted by Gilbert and Darlton during the conquest of Area 18. The Gloucester, as a close combat unit, uses a large jousting lance, and to further represent a medieval knight's appearance is occasionally draped in a cape. Although normal Gloucester models are painted a flat, dull purple, Cornelia's aides sport a more vibrant deep-purple color scheme. The elite Glaston Knights' units are standard-colored except for their shoulders, which are colored blue. The cape on standard-model Gloucesters are a muted dark blue-grey, while those of Guilford, Darlton, and the Glaston Knights are navy-blue. In addition to standard Sutherland equipment, the Glaston Knights were shown to use a pair of five-barrel missile launchers attached to the sides of their cockpits. Guilford's Gloucester has also been equipped with a pair of MVS stored in black scabbards on the sides of the Gloucester's cockpit. In the second season, Gloucester models can equip a Float System backpack. Cornelia's Gloucester :Height: 4.84m :Weight: 7850kg :Weapons: :Slash Haken × 2 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) :Assault Rifle × 1 (アサルトライフル, Asarutoraifuru?) :Jousting Lance × 1 :Equipment/Installment: :Factspheres sensor :Landspinner propulsion systems :Cockpit Ejection System Princess Cornelia's Gloucester is a custom model featuring two horn-like antenna arrays protruding from both sides of the headpiece, as well as a more ornamental waist armor. Its color is a lighter, more vibrant purple, and its cape is white. The unit was severely damaged during the Black Rebellion at the end of the first season when Darlton, under the influence of Lelouch's Geass, threw his lance at it and impaled it through the cockpit, badly wounding Cornelia. Lancelot :Height: 4.49m :Weight: 6890kg :Weapons: :Slash Haken × 4 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshu Hāken?) :Maser Vibration Sword× 2 (メーザー バイブレーション ソード, Mēzā Baiburēshon Sōdo×2?) :VARIS × 1 (ヴァリス, Varisu?) :Equipment/Installment: :MSV particle shields x 2 :Haken Booster x 4 :Factspheres sensor x 2 :Landspinner propulsion systems :Float Unit × 1 (optional) The Lancelot (ランスロット, Ransurotto?) is an experimental Knightmare Frame developed by Lloyd Asplund and the Military Engineering Corps. It is the first seventh generation Knightmare Frame ever fielded. The Lancelot outperforms most other models thanks to the heavy amount of Sakuradite scattered throughout its frame as well as in its Yggdrasil Drive, the Core Luminous. As it is still in development, the Lancelot lacks an ejection seat. Its pilot is Suzaku Kururugi. As a high-performance unit, the Lancelot features a large number of experimental and innovative devices not yet found on its predecessors. The Lancelot features two retractable Factspheres affixed on its chest, two forearm-mounted beam shields (MSV particle shields), and four Slash Hakens (two on its wrists and two on its hips). These Slash Hakens have experimental thrusters called Haken Boosters which can improve their speed and allow them to change direction midflight. It also sports a pair of Maser Vibration Swords (MVS), which oscillate at a high ratio to cut through almost anything. It comes equipped with a VARIS particle rifle (Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire) which can adapt its projectile repulsion output to any situation. The Lancelot can also equip a backpack-like Float System that allows it to fly; however, the power usage of the Float System is astronomical. Lancelot Conquista :The Lancelot Conquista.Series: Z-01 :Height: 4.49m :Weight: 6890kg :Weapons: :Slash Haken × 4 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshu Hāken?) (wired rocket anchors) :MVS × 2 (Maser Vibration Sword (メーザー バイブレーション ソード, Mēzā Baiburēshon Sōdo×2?)) :VARIS × 2 (ヴァリス, Varisu?) :Hadron Blaster × 1 (ハドロンブラスター, Hadoron Burasutā?) :Equipment/Installment: :MSV particle shield x 5 :Haken Booster x 4 :Factspheres sensor x 2 (on the chest) :Landspinner propulsion systems :Float Unit × 1 (enables flight) The Lancelot Conquista is an updated version of the Lancelot,2 featuring an overall slimmer design. The Float System backpack is now standard equipment, and has a Hadron Blaster cannon attached to it. Its unique Core Luminous has been tuned and refined, increasing its power in battle while providing a partial defense against the Knightmare-disabling Gefjun Disturber . The Conquista now has three MSV particle shields, one on each leg and one on its chest as opposed to one on each arm. Lancelot Albion Another version of the Lancelot set to be introduced in the second season is the Lancelot Albion (ランスロット・アルビオン, Lancelot Albion?). No information is given on its capabilities, but its design differs radically from its predecessors. The head is slightly larger, lacks the "tusks" on the side, and the horn on the back is slightly longer. Its chest is flatter with a different pattern, arm guards have been added, and the knee armor is extended into points similar to those on the Lancelot Club. The chest jewel is replicated on the wrists, knees, and hips. Its four Slash Hakens, having been previously mounted on the arms and hips, are no longer visible. Finally, its Float System has been redesigned, now using a pair of fold out wings, each with three energy "feathers". Mordred :Height: unknown :Weight: unknown :Weapons: :Hadron Cannon x 4 :Missile Launchers :Equipment/Installment: :Landspinner propulsion systems :MSV maser shield :Float Unit The Mordred is a heavy-artillery Knightmare Frame piloted by Knight of Six, Anya Earlstreim. It has an integrated Float System enabling flight, though unlike most Knightmares it's unclear just where the system is stored. The Mordred exchanges speed for armor, making it difficult to destroy; it is able to take a direct hit from the Gekka's Katen Yaibatou without even being scratched, whereas any other Knightmare would have been sliced in half. It possesses four Hadron Cannons mounted on the shoulders, which can be unfolded and merged into a quad-barrel cannon, focusing their power into a single blast capable of obliterating an aerial cruiser in a single shot. It also possesses miniature proximity missiles, fired from the chest and hips, which leave purple trails behind as they move. Although lacking in close-range weapons, the Mordred's raw strength allows it to crush other Knightmares with ease. Percival The Percival is a Knightmare Frame piloted by the Knight of Ten, Luciano Brandli. Its armor is oddly bulky, with large cones extending from the wrists, pointed leg armor at the hips and feet, and spikes from its shoulders and landspinners. It has a Float System for flight, a large claw on its right arm, and a number of drills. Portman :Height: 4.69m :Weight: 5970kg :Weapons: :Slash Haken × 2 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) :Torpedo launcher x 4 :Equipment/Installment: :Landspinner propulsion systems :Cockpit Ejection System :Hydro Jet Pack Part of the fourth generation of Knightmare Frames, the RMI-13 Portman is the first (and apparently only) amphibious Knightmare to be produced. Much of its outward design is made with hydrodynamics first in mind. In addition to the standard Slash Hakens, the Portman has a set of torpedo launchers mounted in its shoulders, and a hydro jet pack mounted on its back. Though intended to operate primarily underwater, the Portman can also be used on land, though its speed and combat skills are poor in this area. Portman II :Height: 4.72m :Weight: 5975kg :Weapons: :Slash Haken × 2 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) :Torpedo launcher x 4 :Equipment/Installment: :Landspinner propulsion systems :Cockpit Ejection System :Hydro Jet Pack A upgraded version of the Portman, the Portman II appears in the second season during an attack on the Black Knights submarine. It is considerably faster than the original, and appears to be even more specialized than its predecessor, lacking fingers completely in favor of an extra pair of turbines. Siegfried :Height: unknown :Weight: unknown :Weapons: :Slash Haken × 7 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshu Hāken?) (wired rocket anchors) (5 x large spike-type slash haken & 2 x small spike-type slash haken) :Equipment/Installment: :Float Unit :Energy Shield Developed in secret with funding from Prince Schneizel El Britannia, the Siegfried is part of the clandestine research project Code R. Originally founded by Schneizel's late brother Clovis, Code R is dedicated to the research of individuals linked to the mysterious power known as Geass. The massive Siegfried, classified as a "Knight Giga Fortress" rather than a Knightmare Frame, makes use of both the latest Knightmare technology as well as data from Code R. Rather than a standard cockpit, the Siegfried uses a special system wherein the pilot's nervous system is connected directly to the machine's control system, allowing for complete mental control. The cockpit is also considerably larger, allowing the pilot to move freely inside while standing. A Nintendo DS version of the series featured a pink version of this unit referred to as the Siegfried Kai, which was piloted by Euphemia Li Britannia. With the use of the Float System first seen on the Avalon and a number of verniers all over its body, the Siegfried boasts excellent mobility despite its size. Its armament consists of a set of Slash Hakens, which consist of the five conical structures on its frame and two ordinary versions mounted on the front, and generators which can electrify the hull to keep enemies at bay. Using the conical Slash Hakens, it can perform a devastating attack in which it spins like a top and obliterates anything in its path. Its tough construction and energy shields make it incredibly durable; it manages to survive having a building dropped on it without taking even cosmetic damage. The Siegfried is stolen by Code R test subject Jeremiah Gottwald in the finale of the first season, having gone into a psychotic rage upon hearing the voice of terrorist leader Zero. C.C. ultimately resorted to a kamikaze attack, wherein she ensnared the Siegfried with her Knightmare's Slash Hakens and dragged them both into the ocean depths. Jeremiah manages to escape somehow and the Knightmare ends up in the hands of the Geass Directorate. It is modified so that it can be piloted by V.V. but it is defeated by the combined efforts of Princess Cornelia and Lelouch. Sutherland :Height: 4.39m :Weight: 7480kg :Weapons: :Slash Haken × 2 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) :Assault Rifle × 1 (アサルトライフル, Asarutoraifuru?) :Giant Cannon × 1 (大型キャノン, Oogata Kyanon?) :Stun Tonfa × 2 (スタントンファ, Sutantonfā?) :Stun Gun × 1 (スタンガン, Sutangan?) :Chaos Bakurai × multiple (ケイオス爆雷, Keiosu Bakurai?, lit. Chaos depth charge) :Jousting Lance × 1 :Equipment/Installment: :Factspheres sensor :Landspinner propulsion systems :Cockpit Ejection System The Sutherland (サザーランド, Sazārando?) is the standard Knightmare Frame model for the Britannian Army, a fifth-generation unit heavily based on the older RPI-11 Glasgow. It boasts improved mobility through a better application of the Landspinner systems as well as an enhanced cockpit life support system. It carries Stun Tonfas, Slash Hakens, and a handheld assault rifle. Various mission-specific versions exist, such as the all-range REVO-type and the Pinpoint Breakthrough-type.3 In the second season, production-model Sutherlands can be equipped with a Float System backpack identical to that used by the Lancelot. Cecile Croomy's Sutherland :Height: 4.42m :Weight: 7483kg :Weapons: :Slash Haken × 2 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) :Assault Rifle × 1 (アサルトライフル, Asarutoraifuru?) :Giant Cannon × 1 (大型キャノン, Oogata Kyanon?) :Stun Tonfa × 2 (スタントンファ, Sutantonfā?) :Stun Gun × 1 (スタンガン, Sutangan?) :Chaos Bakurai × multiple (ケイオス爆雷, Keiosu Bakurai?, lit. Chaos depth charge) :Equipment/Installment: :MSV particle shields x 2 :Factspheres sensor :Landspinner propulsion systems :Cockpit Ejection System :Float Unit × 1 (enables flight; optional) Cecile Croomy makes use of a heavily modified Sutherland created by Lloyd Asplund and code-named "Sutherland Air". It incorporates several technologies developed for the Lancelot, including MSV particle shields and a Float System. It is distinguished from the regular Sutherlands by its light gray armor with light orange parts. Tristan A seventh generation model, the Tristan is the first transforming Knightmare Frame ever developed, able to switch between humanoid and jet forms. It is piloted by the Knight of Three, Gino Weinberg. It is very maneuverable, able to fold out and transform in mid-air. It can utilize a pair of machine guns in its jet form. It has two massive Slash Hakens mounted on its forearms, which are equipped with Haken Boosters. The two Slash Hakens can combine to fire an energy blast, powerful enough to effectively match the Shenhu's Baryon Cannon. When in humanoid form, it can wield two pickaxe-like Maser Vibrations Swords called the MVS Polearm, which can be joined together at the hilts to form a single, double-edged scythe. A modified version of the Tristan is featured in the second opening sequence for the second season. The overall design is similar, but the Float System wings attached to the cockpit are replaced by an X-shaped version resembling those used by the Black Knights. The head is also different, featuring longer red horns, gray coloring, and a golden crown. The MVS Polearm is replaced with twin swords. Vincent :Height: 4.44m :Weight: 6.99t :Weapons: :Slash Haken × 2 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshu Hāken?) (wired rocket anchors) :Twin Maser Vibration Sword (MVS) (メーザー バイブレーション ソード, Mēzā Baiburēshon Sōdo?) x1 / Lance-Type MVS :Electric Needle Blazer x 2 (in the elbows) :Assault Rifle w/grenade launcher x 1 :Equipment/Installment: :Factsphere sensor × 2 (on the shoulders) :Landspinner propulsion systems :Optional Float Unit (gives flight) The Vincent is the mass-production variant of the Lancelot. It is introduced a year after the "Black Rebellion", the Black Knights' attempted invasion of Tokyo, and is still in the testing stages. Its mobility is comparable to the Lancelot's, but its design still differs markedly from its predecessor. Its two Factspheres are mounted in its shoulders, and it has two hip-mounted Slash Hakens. Its Maser Vibration Swords are slightly different from the Lancelot's, and can be combined into a single, double-bladed weapon. While Rolo Lamperouge's prototype Vincent has an integrated Float System, the mass-production version uses an optional backpack. There are only a few known Vincents in use, while the majority of the Brittannian Army still uses the older Sutherland and Gloucester Knightmare Frames. Vincent Prototype :Weight: 6.99t :Weapons: :Slash Haken × 2 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshu Hāken?) (wired rocket anchors) :Twin MVS x1 / Lance-Type MVS (Maser Vibration Sword (メーザー バイブレーション ソード, Mēzā Baiburēshon Sōdo×2?)) :Assault Rifle w/grenade launcher x 1 :Electric Needle Blazer x 2 (in the elbows) :Equipment/Installment: :Factsphere sensor × 2 (on the shoulders) :Landspinner propulsion systems :Integrated Float Unit (gives flight) The first prototype of the Vincent is a yellow and red model loaned to the intelligence division of Britannia and piloted by Rolo Lamperouge. Gilbert G.P. Guilford pilots a production model which is destroyed and replaced in episode six of the second season. Aside from the silver and purple colour scheme of its armor, there are no noticeable differences from the intelligence division's unit. One diverging point however, is that the commander version uses a Float System backpack with a matching color scheme; the prototype, having fallen into the Black Knights' hands, is shown to use the Float System developed by Rakshata, which is also used on the Guren Flight-Enabled Version and the Akatsuki variants. Japanese models Akatsuki :Height: Unknown :Weight: Unknown :Weapons: :Slash Haken × 1 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) :Katen Yaibatou × 1 (廻転刃刀, Katen Yaibatou?) (lit. "Revolving-Blade Sword") :Equipment/Installment: :Landspinner propulsion systems :Optional Float Unit The Akatsuki is the Black Knights' standard Knightmare Frame model in the second season following their exile from Japan. They are given to the Black Knights as a show of support from India, where they are manufactured. It is superior to the Gekka, though its frame is visually similar. It is silver with a green tinge, and can be fitted with a Float System backpack. The Akatsuki is in many ways an evolution of the Gekka rather than a completely new design. It has a similar machine gun built into the left hand and a single Slash Haken on the left side of its chest, and it carries a modified version of the Katen Yaibatou. The Akatsuki's version is shaped more like a baton with the blade situated near the top. Akatsuki Jikisanshiyō :Height: Unknown :Weight: Unknown :Weapons: :Slash Haken × 1 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) :Katen Yaibatou × 1 (廻転刃刀, Katen Yaibatou?) (lit. "Revolving-Blade Sword") :Equipment/Installment: :Landspinner propulsion systems :Optional Float Unit The Akatsuki Jikisanshiyō (暁　直参仕様, Akatsuki Jikisanshiyō? lit. Daybreak General's Direct Subordinate Version) is a customized version of the Akatsuki piloted by Chiba Nagisa and Shōgo Asahina. It is dark blue and bears a much closer resemblance to the Gekka than the standard Akatsuki. Both units are shown flying with Rolo's Vincent Prototype in the opening animation, along with fifteen of the standard model. Burai :Height: 4.56m :Weight: 7530kg :Weapons: :Slash Haken × 2 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) :Assault Rifle × 1 (アサルトライフル, Asarutoraifuru?) :Protector × 2 (プロテクター, Purotekutā?) :Equipment/Installment: :Factspheres sensor :Landspinner propulsion systems :Cockpit Ejection System The Burai (無頼, Burai? lit. Rascal) is a remodeled version of the Glasgow manufactured by the Kyoto Group and used by the Black Knights and the Japan Liberation Front. It is basically the same as a Glasgow, except for the head, which has fang-like cheekbones which give the appearance of an oni. It also features a torso-mounted antipersonnel machine gun. Its hands have also been refurbished so that they can guard, a feature exclusive to the Burai. Lelouch pilots a customized unit with a red head module and golden horns resembling those on a samurai's helmet. Like the Sutherland, variants exist including close combat and electronic warfare types.3 Burai Kai :Height: 4.37m :Weight: 7480kg :Weapons: :Slash Haken × 2 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) :Assault Rifle × 1 (アサルトライフル, Asarutoraifuru?) :Protector × 2 (プロテクター, Purotekutā?) :Katen Yaibatou × 1 (廻転刃刀, Katen Yaibatou?) (lit. "Revolving-Blade Sword") :Equipment/Installment: :Factspheres sensor :Landspinner propulsion systems :Cockpit Ejection System The Burai Kai (無頼改, Burai Kai?) is an optimized version of the Burai used solely by General Tōdōh's Japanese Liberation Front and his subordinates, the Four Holy Swords. Its distinctive feature is the increase in length of its head antennas, which now extend to the back of the torso. The Burai Kai can match Britannia's Gloucester in combat. All five known units were lost after the battle of Narita, presumably abandoned by Tōdōh and the Four Holy Swords during their retreat. Gekka :Height: 4.45m :Weight: 7920kg :Weapons: :Slash Haken × 1 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) :Katen Yaibatou × 1 (廻転刃刀, Katen Yaibatou?, lit. "Revolving-Blade Sword") :Seidoutou × 1 (制動刀, Seidoutou?, lit. "Brake Sword") :Custom Hand Gun × 1 (専用ハンドガン, Sen'you handogan?) :Equipment/Installment: :Landspinner propulsion systems :Chaffsmoke Dispensing system The Gekka (月下, Gekka? lit. Under the Moon) is a new model based on the Guren Type-02, but seemingly developed for mass production. Using the same motorcycle seat design, this Japanese-made Knightmare is the successor to the Burai Kai and boasts sixth to seventh generation technology, making them superior to Britannia's current mass production models, the Sutherland and Gloucester. The only five existing units are in the possession of the Four Heavenly Swords and their leader, Tōdō. The Gekka differs from the Guren Type-02 in several ways. It has gray armor as opposed to red, and the head unit has been replaced with a monoptic model. It doesn't possess a radiation emitter, either, and the cannon embedded in the left arm has been replaced by an optional, fully automatic rifle capable of bringing down Knightmare Frames as well as faster objects like missiles and airborne ordnance carriers. Its primary weapon is the Katen Yaibatou, an elongated, heated chain-sword meant to shear through Knightmares with greater ease than with conventional blades, though it isn't quite as effective as the MVS. The Gekkas are equipped with a "Chaffsmoke" dispenser, which enables dispensing of both chaff and a smokescreen. This permits both jamming of electronic equipments and disturbance of visual tracking, allowing for relatively stealthy retreats. Kyōshirō Tōdōh's custom Gekka :Height: 4.51m :Weight: 7925kg :Weapons: :Slash Haken × 1 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) :Katen Yaibatou × 1 (廻転刃刀, Katen Yaibatou?) (lit. "Revolving-Blade Sword") :Seidoutou × 1 (制動刀, Seidoutou?) (lit. "Brake Sword") :Custom Hand Gun × 1 (専用ハンドガン, Sen'you handogan?) :Equipment/Installment: :Landspinner propulsion systems :Chaffsmoke Dispensing system Kyōshirō Tōdōh uses a customized Gekka with two hair-like appendages flowing from the back of the head. His variant sports a black paint scheme and a unique version of the Katen Yaibatou dubbed Seidoutou, mounting a Slash Haken on the butt of the handle as well as several thrusters on the back of the blade. Tōdōh pilots a regular Gekka in the second season, his custom unit having presumably been captured or destroyed during the Tokyo Rebellion in the first season. Kōsetsu Urabe's custom Gekka :Height: 4.51m :Weight: 7925kg :Weapons: :Slash Haken × 1 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) :Katen Yaibatou × 1 (廻転刃刀, Katen Yaibatou?) (lit. "Revolving-Blade Sword") :Seidoutou × 1 (制動刀, Seidoutou?) (lit. "Brake Sword") :Custom Hand Gun × 1 (専用ハンドガン, Sen'you handogan?) :Equipment/Installment: :Landspinner propulsion systems :Chaffsmoke Dispensing system Kōsetsu Urabe customized Gekka has a light blue color scheme. It was upgraded to match the power of Tōdō's Gekka, although it lacks the booster on the end of the blade. This unit first appears in the first episode of the second season during the attack on Babel Tower to retrieve Lelouch. It is destroyed in the following episode when Kōsetsu attempts to sacrifice himself to destroy Rolo Lamperouge's Vincent Prototype. Guren Type-02 :Height: 4.51m :Weight: 7510kg :Weapons: :Fukushahadō × 1 (輻射波動, Fukushahadō × 1? lit. radiation surge) :Slash Haken × 1 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) :Custom Hand Gun × 1 (専用ハンドガン, Sen'yō handogan?) :Short-Barreled Cannon × 1 :Fork Knife × 1 :Equipment/Installment: :Landspinner propulsion systems The Guren Type-024 (紅蓮弐式, Guren Nishiki?, lit. Crimson Lotus Type-02) is a Knightmare Frame model designed by Indian engineer Laksharta, manufactured by Japan, and built by the Kyoto House. It is radically different from its Britannian counterparts, and its technology is on par with most seventh generation Knightmare Frames, a fact that is a source of pride for its manufacturers. Unlike Britannian made Knightmare cockpits, the Guren Type-02 features an unconventional pilot seat, shaped in the form of a motorbike seat, and a helm-like outgrowth surrounding its retractable head. The only existing unit is in the possession of the Order of the Black Knights and piloted by Kallen Stadtfeld. The Guren Type-02's main weapon is its silver right hand. The hand stands out from the otherwise red-painted mech, terminating in clawed fingers, and it can extend at the elbow for a surprise attack. Stored within the palm is the Fukushahadō (輻射波動, Fukushahadō? lit. radiation surge), a powerful microwave radiation emitter. By grabbing onto an enemy Knightmare and activating the emitter, the Guren Type-02 can fry the enemy's electronics and warp the frame itself, not only rendering the unfortunate machine completely unsalvageable, but often damaging the pilot's ejection system, usually ensuring that the pilot will perish with his craft. While not designed as such, the Fukushahadō can also function as a shield. It has been shown to block the lances of enemy Knightmares, bullets from Knightmare rifles, and a shell from the Lancelot's VARIS rifle, though the latter damages the arm on the first attempt. The arm is destroyed in the first season, but replaced in the second with a slimmer, three-fingered version in the second. Aside from its Fukushahadō, the Guren Type-02 possesses a small fork knife, a cannon on its left arm, and a single Slash Haken. The Guren Type-02's speed and strength can also easily match the Lancelot's. Its lack of long-range weapons make it a close-combat model suited for a defensive position in combat. Guren Aerial-Type :Height: 4.51m :Weight: 7510kg :Weapons: :Armor-piercing Bombardment-type Fukushahadō Kikou × 1 (輻射波動, Fukushahadō Kikou × 1? lit. radiation surge) :Slash Haken × 1 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) :Custom Hand Gun × 1 (専用ハンドガン, Sen'yō handogan?) :Short-Barreled Cannon × 1 :Fork Knife × 1 :Gefjun Net × 1 (Gefjun Net Unit × 12) :Equipment/Installment: :Landspinner propulsion systems :Float System After being defeated in battle by Suzaku Kururugi's Lancelot Conquista, the Guren Type-02 receives an upgrade in mid-battle through a series of rocket mounted attachments. The upgraded model is dubbed the Guren Aerial-Type (紅蓮可翔式, Guren Kashōshiki?, lit. Crimson Lotus Aerial-Type). The Guren Aerial-Type's most obvious change is the addition of a Float System, allowing it to fly, and a MSV shield. The Float System attachment includes aesthetic changes to the head, adding antenna on the sides. It also gains a new "armor-piercing bombardment-type" Fukushahadō arm which matches the Knightmare's color scheme, though the forearm is still predominantly silver. The new Fukushahadō arm can fire radiation blasts at long ranges or over wide areas while maintaining its close-range blast. Another addition to Guren's arsenal is the Gefjun Net, a series of rocket-mounted drones launched from the back of the Guren that release a Gefjun Disturber surge. The Lancelot Conquista has countermeasures preventing complete shutdown when exposed to the Disturber, but even it is still slowed down by the surge. Zangetsu :Height: Unknown :Weight: Unknown :Weapons: :Slash Haken × 1 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) :Seidoutou × 1 (制動刀, Seidoutou?) (lit. "Brake Sword") :Equipment/Installment: :Landspinner propulsion systems :Optional Float Unit The Zangetsu (斬月, Zangetsu? lit. Cutting/Killing Moon) is a Knightmare constructed for Kyōshirō Tōdōh's personal use. It resembles the Akatsuki Jikisanshiyō with a custom head crest and Gekka-style shoulder armor, plus the hair-like attachments from his previous custom Knightmare. It carries the same Seidoutou as his old Gekka and employs the radiant wave surger-based shield used by his subordinates' Knightmares. Though it doesn't possess the same radiant wave surger rockets, it has a pair of machine gun turrets concealed in its chest. The Zangetsu's hair-like attachments are also tough enough to be used to ward off physical blows. Like his subordinates, Tohdoh makes consistent use of the Float System attachment. Chinese Federation models Gun-Ru :Height: 5.00m (approximate) :Weight: unknown :Weapons: :Machine Gun x 2 :Cannon x 2 :Equipment/Installment: :Landspinner propulsion systems In an attempt to match the effectiveness of Britannian Knightmare Frames, the Chinese Federation designed the Gun-Ru, a Knightmare both similar to and yet highly different from Britannian models. Larger than its Britannian counterparts, the Gun-Ru's body is dome-shaped, with smaller legs and manipulators that fold into the body, giving it an almost frog-like appearance. The Gun-Ru's armament consists of a pair of machine guns and a pair of cannons, mounted on the shoulders of the main unit. Though much weaker than Britannian Knightmares, the Gun-Ru is cheaper to produce, allowing the Chinese to rely upon the strength of numbers when using them. The Chinese Federation deploys many Gun-Ru's during its attempt to take over Kyushu, the southernmost island of Japan. Initially, even Suzaku Kururugi and his Z-01 Lancelot are overwhelmed by the sheer number of Gun-Ru sent after him, but the surprise intervention of Black Knight leader Zero in the Gawain turns the tables on the Chinese. Shenhu :Height: unknown :Weight: unknown :Weapons: :Wrist Slash Haken :"Tengaku Haoh Juuryushi Hou" Baryon Cannon :Equipment/Installment: :Landspinner propulsion systems :Float Unit A new Knightmare Frame model developed by the Chinese Federation and piloted by Li Xingke, the Shenhu was actually completed some time ago but was left in storage because a suitable pilot could not be found. It has blue armor with red and gold parts. It mounts a powerful "Tengaku Haoh Juuryushi Hou" Baryon Cannon in its torso, a weapon similar to the Hadron Cannon. It also has two unique Slash Hakens on the wrists that spin around vertically instead of shooting out. Others Bamides :Height: unknown :Weight: unknown :Weapons: :Long-Range Cannon x 1 :Machine Gun x 2 :Missile Launcher x 2 :Equipment/Installment: :Landspinner propulsion systems The Bamides is a fourth generation Knightmare Frame mass-produced by the Middle Eastern Federation. It is equipped with treaded Landspinners, allowing for improved traction over the desert sands. Its main weapons include two packs of missile launchers on the shoulders that carry up to six missiles, two side-mounted machine guns, and a long-range cannon mounted directly below the head. Their design is highly unconventional as far as Knightmare Frames go; they have no limbs to speak of, and are shaped more like elongated tanks with separate treads and an elevated "shoulder" area. It is also much larger than a Sutherland or Gloucester, requiring a large crew to operate it. Its configuration gives it fairly good speed compared to more traditional Knightmares, but its size and lack of maneuverability make it a large, easy target. Bamides units first appeared in the fifth episode, where they fought and nearly defeated a division of Britannians. They were destroyed in short order by a group of Gloucesters, lead by Princess Cornelia, who went on to blow up the base they were defending. Ganymede :Height: unknown :Weight: unknown :Weapons: none :Equipment/Installment: :Landspinner propulsion systems Developed during the third generation of Knightmare Frames, the Ganymede is the brainchild of the rising Ashford Foundation. Created shortly before the development of the Yggdrasil drive, the Ganymede is powered by a large external battery, limiting its range and operation time. In spite its failings, the Ganymede forms the basis of practically every Knightmare Frame constructed thereafter. This is due to the effectiveness of the basic design, along with its skilled test pilot, Marianne Lamperouge. Her incredible abilities earned her the nickname "Marianne the Flash," and she would later become one of the many wives of the Emperor of Britannia. When Marianne was assassinated, the loss of its major benefactor and former test pilot caused the Ashford Foundation to dissolve, leading to rumors that the assassination was carried out specifically to curb the rising corporation's power. At least one Ganymede (possibly the same unit used by Marianne) is retained by the Ashford family at the academy it operates in the conquered Japan, renamed as Area 11. This Ganymede is brought out of storage once a year for an exhibition at the school festival, where it's piloted by Marianne's son, Lelouch. In 2017 a.t.b., Lelouch cedes his role as the Ganymede's annual pilot to his childhood friend, Suzaku Kururugi, so he can make a giant pizza, only to have it ruined when the press catches sight of Princess Euphemia and distracts Suzaku. At the end of the first season, Nina Einstein fits the Ganymede with a Sakuradite-enhanced nuclear bomb. The bomb, however, fails to explode. The eventual fate of the Ganymede is unknown. In the second season, the Ganymede is presumably no longer at Ashford Academy, as the school now uses an MR-1. During a discussion, Millay stated that Nina was attempting to "complete" the Ganymede. MR-1 :Height: unknown :Weight: unknown :Weapons: none :Equipment/Installment: :Landspinner propulsion systems A basic non-combat Knightmare that can fold itself into a more compact form. A white-and-black MR-1 was used by the Order of the Black Knights in the rescue of Suzaku Kururugi during the first season. In the second season, a purple-and-yellow model is used by Ashford Academy instead of the Ganymede. During a festival honoring Knight of Seven Suzaku Kururugi, during which a second attempt was under way to make the world's largest pizza, the MR-1, intended to be piloted by Suzaku, is hijacked by Gino Weinberg. The pizza is again ruined when Lelouch activates the fire extinguishers to hide C.C.'s presence. Panzer-Hummel :Height: unknown :Weight: unknown :Weapons/Installment: :Machine Gun x 2 :Cannon x 2 :Slash Haken × 2 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) :Equipment/Installment: :Landspinner propulsion systems The Panzer-Hummel is a mass-production model Knightmare Frame used by the member nations of the Euro Universe, introduced in the second season. The Panzer-Hummel possesses two cannons mounted on its arms, two machine guns, and two Slash Hakens mounted on the hips. They are less mobile than Sutherlands, and are most likely incapable of hand-to-hand combat, due to their lack of proper hands; however, their cannon-arms give them superior ranged combat abilities. "Panzer-Hummel" is German and means "armor bumblebee" or "tank bumblebee", depending on the translation of the word "Panzer", which may mean either. This unit made its appearance in the third episode 3 of the second season, where a division of Panzer-Hummels almost decimated Britannian Forces to prevent an amphibious landing in continental Europe, until Suzaku and his Lancelot appeared and fought the entire group. Manga and video game models Aquila :Height: unknown :Weight: unknown :Weapons: :Spear :Wing Blades :Wing Shot x 4 :Equipment/Installment: :Float Unit Appearing in the Nintendo DS game, the Aquila is a seventh generation Knightmare Frame prototype. This unit possesses weapons that have been mostly optimized for mid-air combat. It is piloted by Pollux Rui Britannia. Equus :Height: unknown :Weight: unknown :Weapons: :Hammer x 1 :Hip Cannon x 2 :Equipment/Installment: :Factspheres sensor Appearing in the Nintendo DS game, the Equus is a seventh generation Knightmare Frame prototype. It has four legs and no Landspinners, giving a somewhat horse-like appearance. The Factsphere sensor is located on the head. It is piloted by Castor Rui Britannia. Gekka Pre-Production Test Type :Height: 4.45m :Weight: 7920kg :Weapons: :Slash Haken × 1 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshuhāken?) :Fukushahadō × 1 (輻射波動, Fukushahadō × 1? lit. radiation surge) :Equipment/Installment: :Landspinner propulsion systems This prototype Gekka unit is the first and earlier unit developed by the Kyoto Group. This Knightmare has blue-colored armor with gray highlights. Its only weapons appears to be a Slash Haken and a early Fukushahadō on its left arm. The Fukushahadō, which only has three fingers, was later customized and upgraded to made it easier to use, which makes it a second-type Fukushahadō. The arm was later customized and used on the Guren Type-02 in the second season. This unit only appears in Code Geass: Lost Colors, piloted by the protagonist Rai if the player chooses the Order of the Black Knights route. Lancelot Club :Height: 4.49m :Weight: 6890kg :Weapons: :Slash Haken × 2 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshu Hāken?) (wired rocket anchors) :Twin MVS x1 / Lance-Type MVS (Maser Vibration Sword (メーザー バイブレーション ソード, Mēzā Baiburēshon Sōdo×2?)) :VARIS × 1 (ヴァリス, Varisu?) (specialized particle rifle) (VARIS: Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire) :Equipment/Installment: :MSV particle shields x 2 :Factspheres sensor x 2 (on the shoulders) :Landspinner propulsion systems :Float Unit × 1 (enables flight; optional) A prototype seventh generation Knightmare Frame built from spare parts for the Lancelot, the Lancelot Club, or simply the 'Club', features many of the same specifications as the original. In fact, the Club is in many ways a go-between the Lancelot and the mass-production Vincent, equipped with Lancelot's forearm mounted MSV particle shield and Slash Hakens, but featuring the Vincent's dual MVS and shoulder mounted fact spheres. This unit only appears in Code Geass: Lost Colors, built specifically for and piloted by the protagonist Rai if the player chooses the Britannian military route. Lancelot Enhanced :Series: Z-01 :Height: 4.49m :Weight: 6890kg :Weapons: :Slash Haken × 4 (スラッシュハーケン, Surasshu Hāken?) (wired rocket anchors) :MVS × 2 (Maser Vibration Sword (メーザー バイブレーション ソード, Mēzā Baiburēshon Sōdo×2?)) :VARIS × 1 (ヴァリス, Varisu?) (specialized particle rifle) (VARIS: Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire) :Hadron Blaster × 1 (ハドロンブラスター, Hadoron Burasutā?) :Equipment/Installment: :MSV particle shields x 2 :Haken Booster x 4 :Factspheres sensor x 2 (on the chest) :Landspinner propulsion systems :Float Unit × 1 (enables flight) An upgraded version of the Lancelot, Suzaku Kururugi receives this upgraded Knightmare Frame in the Nintendo DS game. This is another enhanced seventh generation KMF for the Lancelot. Mark Nemo :Series: none :Height: unknown :Weight: unknown :Weapons: :Blonde Knife × 6 (remote wired rocket anchors) :Katana x 1 :Equipment/Installment: none The Mark Nemo, which makes its first appearance in the Nightmare of Nunnally manga, is an advanced Knightmare Frame piloted by Nunnally Lamperouge. Unlike most Knightmare Frames, the Mark Nemo does not possess Landspinners; as a result, it can move more acrobatically, allowing it to jump and run in high places. The main weapons of the Mark Nemo are six remote wired rocket anchors known as Blonde Knives. They are similar to Slash Hakens, except that they possesses sharp blades on the end that can penetrate any Knightmare Frame and can also drill rapidly on the ground. The Blonde Knives can also move remotely either in mid-air or underground, allowing them to target and destroy multiple Knightmare Frame. The Mark Nemo is also armed with a katana capable of cutting through nearly any obstacle. Regalia :Height: unknown :Weight: unknown :Weapons: :Lance x 1 :Wing Blades :Wing Shot x 4 :Hip Cannon x 2 :Large Missile :Equipment/Installment: :Factspheres sensor :Float Unit Appearing in the Nintendo DS game, the Regalia combines the features of the Aquila and Equus into a single unit. It is piloted by both Pollux Rui Britannia and Castor Rui Britannia. Category:Technology